


Twin Flames

by kingkjdragon



Category: FireBreather
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Duncan not being an only child changes quite a few things...





	Twin Flames

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Duncan Rossenblots was used to getting picked on by bullies, his mom said they were jealous but he did not understand.

After all, it wasn't as if his brothers were bullied, quite the opposite actually. Richard and Blake Rosenblatt were respected -some would even say worshiped. They were stars of the school's football and basketball teams, Blake being the basketball captain while Richard was the football captain.

While Duncan was stuck with the label of the 'youngest' at 12 years old. Currently, he was in the process of chickening out for swimming practice -he hated water with a burning passion, it was his mom's idea that he enrolled in a sport. It would be fine. He was the only one there, as in winter nobody would've liked to be in a pool, least of all him. Not even Mr. Zoric was there right now, so the boy had been in the process of redressing, or well, would be if he hadn't looked up and saw four boys there, two on his front, two on his back. The largest boy's eye was with a bandage, and Duncan winced as he recalled his attempt to defend himself against him a few days ago. He had been a fool to assume he wouldn't want revenge.

"Time for payback," the boy said with a sinister grin.

"James, Mr. Zoric will be here soon…" Duncan took a few steps backwards.

"Get him." was the only thing James said before Duncan found himself being pounced at by all ends, and then dragged down the hall by the legs, screaming all the while.

Heading to the water, the boys planned to beat Duncan up and throw him into the pool.

Fists rained down on Duncan, aiming for his face and stomach, leaving them covered in bruises before the barely conscious boy was shoved into the pool.

As soon as he hit the water, already weakened by the cold, Duncan felt a hand gripping his head tightly. 

"Let's play a game," James said as he showed him a pocket knife. "You stay in the water for four minutes, and I'll only make a cut on your cheek. If you don't, I cut your eyes out." James said as he watched the other struggle. "Better take a deep breath."

With that Duncan was shoved into the water, the hand never loosening its grip.  
Flailing in the cold water Duncan started to see black consuming his sight.

His lungs felt like they were about to explode, his whole body ached.  
He heard screams above. Flailing, Duncan felt four strong hands lift him out of the water.

It took him still a few seconds to realize the water had been tinted red.  
With bleary eyes, he made out Richard and Blake holding him. A shy smile took over Duncan's face followed quickly by a wince from pain.

"I think we should go home now..." Richard said, pointedly ignoring the glare Blake sent in his direction. He had already wiped the sight of the carnage from Duncan's mind, there was nothing to worry about.

Letting out a cute yawn, Duncan curled up in his brother's arms tired.

Blake let out a chuckle as Richard rolled his eyes at his younger twin. Blake always had somewhat of an obsession with keeping Duncan 'pure.'

Asleep in his older brother's arms Duncan looked peaceful even with bruises on his face and arms.

"Where should we take him? " Blake asked as he carried the boy bridal style.

"Safe house," Richard said, referring to a house the twins had gotten without anyone's knowledge and outfitted it to be a safe house.

"Heh, we'll get in trouble… murdering four boys won't sit well with MEGTAF… Dad will be delighted though." Blake mused

"I think it is time we left to protect Duncan," Richard said with a stern look.

"Mom will give us a chewing out," Blake said but agreed.

"After how she let those bastards treat us, I really don't care" Richard replied.

"Harsh," Blake commented but decided to call their mother once they settled in.  
Duncan snored and wiggled in his sleep.

In a short while, they arrived at the house. Duncan was gently placed on a bed before his clothes were removed so they could treat him.

"I'll get the salve for bruises," Richard said while quickly walking out of the room. That left Blake alone with Duncan. Duncan's small chest sported a huge bruise while his stomach had a few large ones, they even covered his thin legs and most worrying was one right on his pelvis that was completely smooth.

Blake hissed in sympathy for his littlest brother. Then, he checked if his older twin was coming. He wasn't.

Thinking objectively, Duncan was a very beautiful kid. In the cold air, Duncan's nipples perked up and he shivered rolling on his side showing off his bubble butt.

Blake tried to stifle his erection. It was no secret to him nor to Richard that they had always had… more than brotherly feeling for the younger.  
"Whatever happened to 'keep him pure'?" 

Blake nearly had a heart attack. His head whipped around to see Richard leaning on the door, having already noticed the other's erection and lust filled gaze.  
As he had rolled over the fabric, he rubbed his cock making Duncan let out a sinful moan in his sleep.

Richard watched in amusement as Blake tried to regain his speech. Walking over, his hard cock tenting his pants, Blake reached out and grabbed Richard's equally hard cock through his pants.

"Well I at least don't deny it." the elder twin shrugged. "We're half-Kaiju. Corrupting is in our nature," he said while taking off his pants. "It's you who wanted to keep him innocent."

"He loves us and I just want to keep him safe," Blake shot back even as he imagined his cock in Duncan's virgin hole.

"Little brother, lying isn't your forte." Richard chuckled.

"You're older only by nine minutes!"

Blake blushed as he had to undo his pants, the erection making them too tight.

"That looks painful," Richard stated as he looked at the bruise in Duncan's pelvis.

"Uh, let's put the salve on his bruises," Blake said taking his eyes off his little brother's ass.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Richard asked with a lecherous grin as they set to work.  
It took a few but the twins were on the last bruise, the one on Duncan's pelvis.

"How the hell is he still asleep?" Blake mumbled.

Duncan had actually been awake the whole time secretly enjoying his older brother's touches.

He couldn't repress a moan of disappointment when they stopped. Looking up Blake realized Duncan was awake and felt his cock throb in the open air.

"Well look at that," Richard said with an evil grin.

Giving a shy smile Duncan stared at the two hard cocks of his older brothers, who he had huge crushes on.

"Since when you've been awake?!" Blake asked.

"The first moan," Duncan said his cheeks red and mouth dry.

"How didn't I notice…" Richard muttered.

Duncan sat up, making his face level with the two hard cocks.

"Doesn't that happen when you're excited?" Duncan asked.  
It was all the Twins could do not to ravish him right then and there.

"How much do you know?" Blake asked the boy.

"I know about blow jobs and that I want to blow both of you," Duncan said, his face red now.

Blake did a double take. "You know what now?!" all his trouble trying to get his little brother to stay innocent and look now. Instead of answering Duncan reached out and grabbed the hard cocks.

"Will mine get as big as yours?" Duncan said wonderingly as he watched his brothers moan. Seeing a bead of pre, Duncan leaned in and licked it off with his small tongue.

Richard looked like he was entering Heaven. Blake, meanwhile, still had reservations over using the young kid. Moving to Blake, Duncan kissed the tip of his cock.

The older's inhibitions flew out of the window. Grinning, Blake stared intently at Duncan and used the same power his twin had. He concentrated and thought,  
'Love me.' Opening his mouth, Duncan took Blake's cock in and started sucking on it.

Blake's hand immediately went to the back of Duncan's head, and he soon learned Duncan lacked a gag reflex.

Was it possible that Duncan was a not yet developed Omega? Their father had taught them about it -though Richard had been the most interested, the perverted jerk. Soon Duncan had the whole cock in his mouth and spit was dribbling off his open mouth. His hands came up to play with Blake's nuts

Beside them, Richard got tired of waiting. Duncan moaned as his ass was pulled up.

"On all fours Duncan," Richard instructed. Doing as ordered, Duncan's cheeks spread showing off his puckered hole.

"Remember to prep him first," Blake advised as he thrust into Duncan, knowing full well his impulsive brother. Richard dropped to his knees and started rimming Duncan. Duncan made a gurgling sound, making Blake moan. 

"Ah… You don't know about this?" Blake asked. 

"Aw, that's adorable," Richard said with a smirk.  
Duncan was completely at the mercy of his brothers and he loved it, his cock was twitching under him.

"Does it hurt?" Richard asked as he paused, remembering the bruise there. Moaning, Duncan pushed his ass back more.

"I'll take that as a no…" Richards said. "Ha, we thought you were innocent but you turned out to be a slut, huh baby brother?" he laughed while giving his ass a smack. An even louder moan escaped Duncan as his ass was smacked.

Blake moaned in turn, enjoying the vibrations around his huge member. Duncan was drooling and a string of pre fell from his aching cock.

Blake continued thrusting into him and Duncan shivered in anticipation to what his other brother might do. Reaching back Duncan spread his ass wide for Richard.

"I'll have fun with this…" Richard said as he lined his member up with Duncan's hole and sheathed himself in with one thrust. Duncan's cock spasmed under him as his body went limp.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Blake almost immediately asked, about to pull out completely. Richard was bound to be far rougher than him. 

"Blake, calm down. He's fine." Richard grunted.

Duncan was lost in the cloud of his dry orgasm unable to think or say anything.

Richard had to laugh at his twin's face as he started thrusting. "You are ours now, Duncan."  
Moaning, Duncan grabbed Richard's ass and pulled him closer.

On the other side, Blake had sped up his thrusts as he felt his release coming. He hoped Duncan could last enough without breathing. Duncan felt his own orgasm building as well and moaned.

As Richard started to move, Duncan screamed or would've if Blake's cock didn't block his windpipe. It was painful, but there was a hint of pleasure. He was pretty sure something had to be torn inside. He could only whimper and moan as the merciless teen behind him pushed him forward with the force of his thrusts.  
Duncan was focusing on pleasing his brother's his own cock hanging hard under him.

Blake grabbed his shoulders and thrust his member to the hilt as he moaned loudly. Shuddering, a small load of watery cum shot from Duncan as he moaned loudly.

"Fuck...! Swallow!" Blake blurted out before thrusting as deep as he could go. If he got bruises Duncan wouldn't be surprised. Duncan was happy to take his brother's cum it made him feel safe.

That was pretty much the only warning he got before the lake went over the imaginary edge. It was a struggle to take the humongous load but Duncan did his best.

Jet after jet of thick heavy seed flooded him, letting him feel the heat of his cum as it spread ever deeper into his guts. He groaned in disbelief as Blake's orgasm seemed to have no end. His eyes widened as his stomach gurgled, expanding. Moaning, he focused on making Richard cum as well.

"You're going to break him if you keep up that pace," Blake told Richard who was still thrusting into Duncan brutally. The older twin paid him no mind. Duncan was close to passing out from overload.

"Shut up! Do you know how many times I've dreamed… of.. doing… this?!" Richard emphasized every word with, particularly hard thrusts. Blake worried for the state of Duncan's lower half if he kept that up. Duncan went limp in their grip.

"Ooh crap," Blake hissed as he pulled his soft cock from Duncan's mouth and knelt down beside him. Duncan's head bounced with each thrust of Richard's hips

"Rick, stop, I think he passed out!" Blake was already starting to panic. With a final thrust and loud moan of "Fuck yeah," Richard blew his load deep in Duncan.

"He looks like he's pregnant," Richard commented as he pulled out nearly a minute later.

Blake remembered something their Father had warned them about and said "SHIT!"

"What? Don't freak out, it's just...a huge-ass load of cum inside, but that's it." Richard said casually while Blake wondered how on Earth Richard was a good choice for an heir.

"Not if he is an omega," Blake shot back, smacking the side of Richard's head.

"Ow?! Don't tell me you're worried about that. Omegas are rare. Besides, he's still young." the older twin answered while rubbing his head and glaring at Blake.

A sweet smell slowly filled the room coming from Duncan's unconscious body.

Richard's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Blake groaned. "If we had been thinking with our heads instead of with our dicks this wouldn't have happened… Oh god, we're idiots, MEGTAF is gonna find us, Father's going to kill us…"

"Don't start imagining what if's and calm the hell down." Richard sighed. 

"Father will be able to protect Duncan and your kid from MEGTAF," Blake said knowing Duncan was pregnant.

It took a second for the words to sink in. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Blake was already moving to redress and collect what they would need to make it to Belloc.

"Wait right there!" Richard shot up and grabbed Blake's wrist. "You're not getting out of it. We're twins, we gotta share everything, right?" there was a slightly desperate edge to his voice. "I saw you eyeing his ass earlier. C'mon, do this for me!"  
"You are one of the most depraved people I have ever met." Blake deadpanned.

A yawn came from Duncan who sat up stretching his stomach nice and round.

"Guys?" Duncan started, frowning bewildered. "What happened?" he asked while gently touching his stomach, then wincing as he felt the pain in both his mouth and ass. Both of the Twins were frozen like deer caught in headlights.

"Well, Blake's gonna explain. I have to start packing our stuff again. Richard hurriedly said as he quickly walked to the door, evading his twin's grab.  
"Why? Where are we anyway? Where's Mom?"

"L-Like I said, Blakey will tell you, now I gotta pack and leave you alone while you're making my nephew!" With incredible agility, Richard took off and slammed the door behind him.  
Duncan turned to Blake a light blush on his cheeks and waited for him to explain.

"Richard I dearly hope MEGTAF executes you goddammit..." Blake growled at the closed door before facing his brother.

With big eyes, Duncan starred his blond hair tousled from the earlier fucking.

"First things first... Mom did give you The Talk, right?" Blake's face fell at Duncan's flat look. "Stupid question, sorry..."

"Why are you and Richard so panicky. We only had sex?" Duncan asked in confusion.

"I can't believe you're so okay with this, really," Blake told Duncan.

"I have wanted it for a while," Duncan said with a blush.

"So have we." Blake smiled while cursing the fact that Duncan hadn't been completely ignorant. "You're a very pretty boy, you know?" Blushing Duncan kept staring at Blake waiting for him to get to the point.

"Did you know that few kind of male Kaiju can get pregnant?" Blake went to the point, mentally cursing his twin. He wasn't good at socializing, really.

"Wait do you mean?" Duncan asked staring at his bloated stomach.

"Not right away, of course..." A huge smile covered Duncan's face.

"...why are you so happy with this?" Blake asked in puzzlement. "Aren't those kids always calling you a girl and such? I thought you'd be more upset."

Blushing Duncan said "I cannot explain it, I just feel like it is right.

"Besides you killed them, so nobody will call me that anymore," Duncan said with his eyebrows raised.

Blake choked. He thought he had wiped Duncan's memory of that event. It had worked before. Duncan leaned in and kissed Blake on the lips.

Blake immediately responded and took control of the kiss, not once having to fight for dominance Moaning into the kiss, Duncan relaxed.

Blake pushed Duncan onto his back and he went down with him, legs spread wide revealing a puckered red hole to Blake. Blake eyed the red with mixed arousal and worry. "Did Rick hurt you? He was very rough..."

"Why don't you kiss it better," Duncan asked as he laid his head to the side.

"I will." Blake grinned before giving Duncan a chaste kiss. Bringing a hand up, Duncan rubbed his belly and smiled.

"You're carrying Richard's child," Blake explained as he moved down. "Want to carry mine as well?" Nodding his head, Duncan moaned at just the thought.

Grinning, Blake set to work on Duncan's hole, lapping the blood that was dripping out. Duncan pushed a little and pink tinged cum flowed out into Blake's mouth.

As he continued, the mild-mannered twin continued mentally insulting Richard for hurting their precious little brother "I need you in me Big Brother." Duncan moaned.

Blake smiled lovingly at the younger boy as he quickly lined up his member with Duncan's hole. "I'll be gentle." Moaning, Duncan wrapped his arms around Blake as he slid into the stretched hole.

As he started thrusting, Blake bit Duncan in the neck, leaving a mark. A load of cum splashed onto Duncan's stretched belly.

"Already?" Blake inquired surprised. Panting, Duncan pushed back making Blake slide in deeper. Blake sped up his thrusts, not fully believing he was living his fantasies. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Moaning Duncan nodded.

Blake grabbed Duncan's hips as he worked towards his release. Duncan's hole squeezed tight milking the cock in it.

Blake sped up even more, already knowing he wouldn't last long compared to his brother and being a bit embarrassed by it.

"Fill me up. I want your child, Blake." Duncan moaned out loudly.

It wasn't long before Blake shot into Duncan his biggest load yet. Duncan moaned as his stomach swelled up even more. It was more than a minute before Blake finished cumming. Richard chose this time to return to the room.

"I think everything's packed, Mom was calling an-.Holy shit you look ready to give birth..." Richard shouted, and then, more quietly. "I shouldn't be turned on by this... We need to go."

Duncan fell asleep in his brother's arms and woke up to the sound of two people yelling at them.

"W-what's going on?" he asked sleepily.


End file.
